1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer, and more particularly, to a computer in which a CPU (Central Processing Unit) and a heat dissipating assembly are readily detached from each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, when a computer is turned on, a power supply supplies electric power to components provided in the computer's main body, thereby operating the computer. At this time, the components as well as the power supply generate heat. The components generally include a CPU and various other elements which are mounted on a main board, such as a hard disk drive, various controllers, and other drives.
The heat generated inside the computer's main body can not only cause the computer to malfunction, but can also shorten the lifespan of the computer and/or the components. Therefore, to optimize the computer, the heat should be effectively dissipated.
For example, as shown in FIGS. 8 and 9, a heat dissipating assembly is provided on a CPU 106 to effectively dissipate the heat generated by the CPU 106 which is inserted into a CPU socket 109 mounted onto a main board 108.
The heat dissipating assembly comprises: a heat sink 120 that includes a heat transmitter 121 attached to the CPU 106, and a plurality of heat dissipating fins 123 formed on the heat transmitter 121; and a cooling fan 140 provided on the heat sink 120 to cool the heat sink 120. A thermal pad or thermal greaser is interposed between the heat transmitter 121 and the CPU 106 to reduce thermal resistance there between. In FIG. 9, reference numeral 130 indicates the thermal pad or the thermal grease interposed between the heat transmitter 121 and the CPU 106.
The heat transmitter 121 is shaped like a flat plate to be attached onto the CPU 106. The plurality of heat dissipating fins 123 stand on the heat transmitter 121 at regular intervals. Thus, the heat transmitted to the heat dissipating fins 123 is rapidly dissipated due to air ventilation between the heat dissipating fins 123.
The cooling fan 140 is used to cool the heat dissipating fins 123 to which the heat is transmitted from the CPU 106 through the heat transmitter 121. The cooling fan 140 is driven by power from a power supply (not shown) and generates a wind by rotating the blades 141. The wind generated by the cooling fan 140 ventilates the heat dissipating fins 123, thereby dissipating the heat transmitted to the heat dissipating fins 123.
When the CPU 106 needs to be replaced, the heat dissipating assembly is first detached from the CPU 106, and the CPU 106 is then separated from the CPU socket 109 in sequence so as to prevent damage. However, the heat generated by the CPU 106 can melt the thermal pad 130 or the thermal grease 130 interposed between the heat transmitter 121 and the CPU 106. As a result, the heat transmitter 121 is likely to stick to the CPU 106. When the heat transmitter 121 sticks to the CPU 106 it is difficult to detach only the heat dissipating assembly from the CPU 106, leaving the CPU 106 inserted into the CPU socket 109. That is, when attempting to detach the heat dissipating assembly from the CPU 106, the CPU 106 is instead separated from the CPU socket 109.
Hence, in the case where the heat transmitter 121 sticks to the CPU 106 due to a melted thermal pad 130 or thermal grease 130, the CPU 106 is separated from the CPU socket 109 when attempting to detach the heat dissipating assembly from the CPU 106 and thus, the CPU 106 and the CPU socket 109 can be damaged.